Haseo (LINK)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is a character that appears in .hack//LINK: Twilight Knight Online Appearance Haseo is a black Adept Rogue with red eyes and shaggy gray hair. He wears a large cape with a light tightly fit leather wardrobe and a claw equipped to his right arm underneath. There are tattoos over his bare midriff and shoulders. Like his previous avatar there are Wave Symbols shaped like red lightning bolts on each side of his face. His appearance in the series is similar to the prototype form in G.U. Before regaining his memories, Haseo's second appearence resembles his character's Third Form in R:2. Haseo uses his Twin Blades the most and has attained the strength to use his scythe in his First Form. Personality Haseo is usually a cold person who has learned to trust others but finds it hard getting close to them. He is a great leader and is willing to risk everything for his friends. When data from the Akashic Records are altered the Chrono Core installed to his character is also affected. Haseo begins losing portions of his memories resulting in another 2017. He hasn't met Silabus, Gaspard or Atoli. Haseo believes Shino is still in a coma, after her PK by Tri Edge and becomes redetermined to save her. He returns to normal later in the series. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Haseo is played by Ryou Misaki, a 20 year old boy who previously played the characters of Haseo and Sora in G.U and the original .hack// games, respectively. It is currently unknown as to whether he still keeps in contact with Shino, the girl he saved from being in a coma during the events of G.U, and also to whether he keeps in contact with the players behind Endrance and Atoli. History Twilight Knights in access 6 Haseo returns as a level 99 Adept Rogue that possessing a Chrono Core and has 2240 HP. Haseo attacks a large group of players with the same blood lust during his days as the PKK The Terror of Death. According to rumor HP is drained just by being near his side. After Schicksal alters the data in the Akashic Records under CC Corp, Haseo's memories are effected. He returns to being the Terror of Death after Shino's PK by Tri Edge. Haseo's days become wild and deteriorate without having met his friends. Posaune shows his own interest and by having Haseo come in contact with Tokio at Lumina Cross. Haseo is shown a false vision and the misinterpretation causes him to burn a hatred for him and think Tokio is the one who PKed Shino. Afterward Posaune remodels and reinforces Haseo, reaching level 200 which is outside of the specifications of The World. His right arm is also installed with a sharp claw with two systems. Haseo later challenges Alkaid to reign as arena champion. He defeats and overturns her with power and pins her to the floor. Already in the worst situation Saika interrupts the match, but it is impossible for her to capture the Chrono Core. Furthermore Alkaid is manipulated by Posaune who then remodeled and reinforced her. Trivia Category:LINK Characters Category:Adept Rogues